Reminisce of a Sister
by La Jesus Quack
Summary: That hedge... It was so strange... My thoughts were tempting but not... Still why did this had to happen...


_Reminisce of a sister_

**Quack! Quack quack quackity quack quack quack quacking quick quack quat!**

* * *

Numerous days I couldn't help but reminisce over the two statues that stood high over the small island as though claiming it to be something more. The fretful feeling that washed over me as I watched on as the breeze blew by. It all just seemed so peaceful as though nothing had recently happened. With my prayers in my hand I turned away and began to trudge along to my small modified dingy.

Taking in a deep breath of air into my lungs I couldn't help but look at the deep blue sea along with that white polka doted sky in the air. It all seemed so confusing to me

Even when everything seemed to end on the screen, I felt terrified as though my world had ended. However when the little gust of wind in my hand started to go with the wind I looked towards the distant sea. I could just feel everything. My back length strawberry blond hair blowing with the air; my checks tinged red. It all felt like fate that this had happened.

He was always so reckless to protect his friends and family no matter the cost. It was always endearing how he wanted to be like a big brother even when I was the one who was more mature. Just thinking about it, he was like an older brother but yet he seemed to not do anything the like.

_Flashback – 13 years ago_

"_Do you ever feel like we weren't supposed to be born?" he asked. In a cross legged position on a rock in the forest surrounding Dadan's shack. _

"_Every time I talk about him they always say his kids shoul-"_

"_Hush!" I yelled. I proceeded to grab his body and take him into a deep hug. As though a cure he seemed to calm down a bit from his discerning state. "Don't let anyone ever tell you whether or not you get to live or not! Let no one question why you should be here today whether as a child of a devil or not cause for all that." I released more tears than I had ever before in that moment._

"_**For all that pain that you had, I thought about how I could have such an amazing nii-san to have."**_

_He was just taken back by what I'd said and began to cry just as much as I did. With all the crying that had happened that day, I couldn't feel anything else and fell asleep in his arms from all the emotion._

_-=Next Day=-_

"_Ever feel crushed to wake up and hope it was a dream?" As the words were spoken I looked into my mindscape and reached for a light that seemed to illuminate into the day._

_I opened my eyes to see nii-san sleeping right next to me. He woke up as I stared at him while began to rise up and stretch towards the ceiling. His dark eyes looking onto me as though he was thinking of what to say next, but what he ended up saying next would make my life more meaningful. _

"_Don't ever believe I'll be gone because I will always be there to protect you. Just call my name and I'll fight whoever no matter what the reason cause you're my precious little sister."_

_I smiled to that, "Yeah! However, just because you're being more mature today doesn't mean you're older! Haha!"_

"_Yeah I am!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yeah I am!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yeah I am!"_

"_Yeah you are!"_

"_Yeah I'm not!"_

"_Teehee, yeah you're not." I finalized. He gave me a death stare that would've killed anyone but me. We tumbled for the rest of that morning till next._

_Flashback End_

Though there were some rougher moments with him when we were young that moment seemed to stick out more than any other. Though my mind wondered how he was currently. I looked into to the sky as I thought about how we met with the others. Sabo, Luffy how are you guys faring with this news.

_Flashback – 11 years ago_

"_What do you think you're doing to my sister, punk?"_

"_What do you mean?" The blond boy inquired._

"_You just pushed her to the ground, bastard!" Nii-san screamed._

"_We only bumped into each other, calm down!" he screamed back._

_Just as nii-san was about to go ballistic on the kid I stopped him from destroying him. By grabbing his arm to stop, he looked at me confused. Probably wondering why I stopped him from showing the boy what he had just talked about. My glare kept him in check from saying another thing to the boy._

"_Sorry! My nii-san is always protective over me when it comes to stuff like this." I apologized._

"_Ah! Sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean towards him I was just thinking. I didn't actually mean to walk into you," He replied._

_I beamed at that, "Don't worry, the names Rogue! And that angry boy is my nii-san."_

_He seemed to calm down a bit after introduction and began to tell us his name. It was __**Sabo**__._

_After that moment and from then on, we three began to hang out a lot more even though my nii-san was rough around the edges especially with how much he trusted Sabo. Eventually though, the three of us became really close as family. With our family we created, we began to do bigger things than before like robbing food and money from the fools and jerks in the Gray Terminal._

_-=2 months later=-_

"_So, where are your parents?" He asked one day out of the blue._

"_Dead." Nii-san answered for us._

"_Oh, um sorry you have my condolences."_

"_Don't worry about it, Mom was really cool."_

"_What about your dad?"_

_Nii-san began to seethe from his teeth when he thought about our dad. I couldn't help but grip his arm tightly to calm him down from showing a more, ugly side. Though nonetheless Sabo was frightened a bit by how angry nii-san was._

"_Sorry, he's always been like this with our dad because he was the Pirate King and along with that the devil, reincarnate." I replied._

"_The Pirate King!"_

"_Yeah.."_

_Sabo seemed to look onto the two of us and decided he was always be there to protect us no matter what happened._

_Flashback End_

_And that was when the second brother showed up. Only one left to think about now. Luffy, no matter what happens always remember I'm here to help you out._

_Flashback – 10 years ago_

_I was walking back towards the two, Nii-san and Sabo. I was wondering what had happened while I was gone in the forest trying to learn about my devil fruit that I had eaten a few months ago. While out to practice for the whole day with it I came back to see two of my brothers along with another._

"_Yeah, well when I'm ten I won't be a crybaby!" The kid yelled._

"_Huh, when I was seven I didn't cry at all!" Nii-san yelled. Though he was lying pretty greatly, baka nii-san. _

"_Huh, if I remember you cried a lot that one time when we were seven?" I budged right into the conversation._

"_See she agrees with me!" The kid screamed with Tears._

_What had happened next changed my thought process that day._

"_**You want me to live."**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

_Just those words seemed to strike me as a huge statement figuring it was nii-san who it was spoken to. After that day it only seemed to get better for the four of us. Nothing could stop us and only we could decide what we wanted. If only I knew then what would happened next._

_Flashback End_

Everything was so perfect as though nothing could stop us and what we had been accomplishing as a unstoppable group of runts. However, like Icarus we went too close to the Sun.

_Flashback – Time after meeting Luffy_

_My mind seemed to scream in pain as I felt the lights going out around me and screams going on. Everything was a nightmare! Why? There was nothing I could do. When I needed strength the most, it had failed to help me at my most dreadful moment of my life._

_I had passed out soon after all the pain. Once I awoke to Nii-san yelling while tied to a tree. I wondered where Sabo was and asked Luffy, but he was crying too. Yet, his answer hurt above measurable level._

"_Sabo is __**DEAD**__!" _

_That had shot me in the heart and I fell to my knees. With hope though I felt that light feeling yesterday and went to where Mogra had went and kept that light feeling and sensed a life in the water yet I wasn't sure what to think ,but kept what I had supposedly sensed to myself._

_-=A year later=-_

"_Remember when we drank this sake. We became siblings." Nii-san started. "Always stay true to your dream and remember that wherever you are. No matter the distance that we three shall carry on the will of each other till the day we die!"_

_Me and Luffy shouted, "YEAH!"_

_Flashback End_

With everything in hand and refocused in my head I turned towards the grave and smile one last time and turned around. Leaving only my salmon cowboy hat with the hedge that belonged to nii-san. The only words that could come out now after all these memories was for me to look into the sky and proceed to finalize myself to the world.

"Nee, you were always there for me and Luffy. When will you never?"

I could only turn around as the wind blew and I thought I heard nii-san speak.

"Heh, if I didn't help you two; who would ever!"

My mood could only get better as my tears dried and I turned to look at the grave. No matter the place that you were sent to be in nii-san remember that I'll always remember you.

You would like that wouldn't you **Ace**.

* * *

**I feel pretty good now. So my second story out and I already feel oh so much better of a writer. Still if you can review and tell me some things that could have been better. Any review is fine even hateful ones as long as they are constructive in helping me get better.**

**Thanks to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing this for me. As always I hope your day is Quackful!**


End file.
